<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jackal Prince by TheDictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239159">The Jackal Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator'>TheDictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Crystamilta [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDictator/pseuds/TheDictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from Crystamilta [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jackal Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Reminia sat regally on her dark throne, the dias under her littered with slaves, all of whom were bound to her seat by red leashes. They sat naked on the steps in various states of unconsciousness, despair, and acceptance. A few, the ones closest to her feet, even seemed to enjoy their situation. Across the room, the doorway was covered by heavy maroon curtains, a large, muscle bound wolfman standing stoically, dressed only in a collar and chastity belt. At an unheard signal, he pulled the curtains open, allowing a small procession to pass by. The queen quirked an eyebrow at the sight.</p><p>Four burly jackal morphs walked in, all carrying a large, simple litter on their shoulders. It was a large, black satin bed with no upper cover on it. Lazing atop it was the young prince. His short fur was midnight black with cream markings. His golden eyes had the markings of a pharaoh, and his chin had an inverted triangle just under his lower lip. He was lean and lightly muscled under his fur. Embroidered on his chest was an Ankh. His arms up to the elbows, and his legs up to knees had the same cream coloring, as well as two rings towards the end of his bushy tail. On the backs of his dog-like ears was a single triangle each. He wore no clothes, instead dressing in a great deal of gold ornamentation. Necklaces and bracelets rattled with his every movement. His flaccid, ten inch cock was proudly on display, a gold ring through the tip of it, a chain running from it to another piercing on his dangling sack. He had two small studs piercing his thin lips, and his ears were laiden with gold decorations. His hair was short cut and the same cream as his markings.</p><p>His slaves dropped to their knees, and he easily stepped off the litter. Queen Reminia idly noted that he was short, perhaps only five feet tall. His face was drawn into a cocky smile. </p><p>“Welcome to my court,” she offered slowly, one hand gently stroking the head of one of her slaves. “Is there something I can do for you, prince?” She asked, a dangerous edge to her voice. She did not like his presumptuousness, showing up here unannounced. </p><p>“As a matter of fact, queenie, there is. I want you to surrender.” He announced, his voice high and squeaky. </p><p>She covered her mouth daintily, stifling a laugh at that. “And why, pray tell, boy, would I do that?” She said, still smiling.</p><p>He spread his arms in a grandiose gesture, jewellery clattering. “I have your city surrounded by my armies, missy. Your only hope is to swear fealty to me, or I will raze you.” His eyes narrowed in satisfaction at a job well done.</p><p>She chuckled at that before looking around the small jackal boy. “Horace, be a dear for me and fetch Bálormr. I think he’s playing with his toys. As for you, boy, you’ve been very naughty.” She stood slowly as the muscly wolfman bowed and went about his task. She began to walk carefully down the steps to her throne, one foot in front of the other, hips sashaying with her gate. The prince gulped, suddenly less confident. “You and your army here has just saved us a trip to subjugate you, my dear.” By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, prince Tilmen was shivering lightly, ears flat against his skull and tail tucked. He had heard she was intimidating, but something about her was on a whole other level. </p><p>Her slaves were milling excitedly now, the more loyal of them already beginning to fetch toys from various side rooms. She could hear the weighty steps of Bálormr coming up stairs. He threw a curtain out of his way. He was naked, his slowly softening monster cock gleaming with fluids. Tilmen looked at the behemoth in horror, eyes glued to his huge cock. The dragon man didn’t pay the jackal any mind. </p><p>“You gotta need, Rey?” He rumbled, looking sour.</p><p>“This boy says his entire army is outside.” She waved a hand loosely at the prince. “Don’t you want to play, darling?” That put a gleam in the lizard’s eyes. The queen smiled softly at him. “Well, don’t keep them waiting. I’m certain your ‘horde’ is eager for a blood letting.”</p><p>The massive lizard turned and quickly stomped his way back down the stairs, presumably to slaughter Tilmen’s army. “Don’t be long,” she called after him. “I will have need of your services here once you are done.” The prince felt all the blood drain from his face, body going stiff.</p><p>The queen snapped her fingers and eight tall, solid black entities stepped from the shadows. They quickly closed on Tilmen’s servants, grabbing the dog men and forcing them to the ground, two shadows to each slave. She walked towards the prince with a sexy, swinging gait, her impossibly wide hips swaying with every step. When she stood before him, he realized that she was much taller than he had thought, around seven feet in height. She bent before him, one finger on his chin. </p><p>“As for you, naughty boys get punished.” Before he could react, half a dozen of her slaves grabbed him, dragging the terrified boy, kicking and screaming, to a side room. She followed, a lusty look on her face.</p><p>By the time the queen entered the room, Tilmen was already secured. He was on his hands and knees, strapped into that position on a table. Just the right height for the queen to circle, inspecting. “Not bad for a male,” she remarked, fingers ghosting along his flank, drawing a trembling, scared moan from him.<br/>
She came around the front of him and put a finger into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. She pulled it from her mouth with a pop, and began to rub the slick digit on his lips. He shook his head to get away, but one of the queens slaves grabbed his head, holding it still. He felt his lips plumping, growing fat and soft. He moaned again as they grew more sensitive as well, feeling more like she was rubbing his dick than his mouth. She took that opportunity to reach into his mouth and grab his tongue as well, making him gag as she rubbed it. It too swelled, growing longer and wider and more sensitive. He quivered in her grasp, incredibly horny. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair gently, and he could feel it growing longer, thicker, and lusher with every stroke. She ran her hand through it one more time and he felt as it formed itself into a thick braid going halfway down his back, the end tied around a heavy golden ring.</p><p>She moved to his side and reached around him, fondling his flat, lightly chiseled chest. She tutted next to him, and he gasped as her slender fingers grabbed his nipples, rolling them lightly. He groaned as he felt the muscle soften, leaving him with incredibly small breasts dangling from his chest. The queen moved behind him, and he squeaked when she brought a hand down hard on his small, toned butt. She hummed as she ran her hands over it, and he squirmed as it filled with heat. His hips widened until they were roughly as wide as his shoulders, and his ass expanded and grew plush to match. It was larger than before, but not so big as to look out of place on his lean body. She looked at it curiously for a moment before giving it another slap, then another and another. With each stinging slap, he could feel his ass becoming more and more sensitive, each hit driving more and more pre from his long cock. </p><p>She stuck her finger in her mouth again to wet it, and then pressed the narrow digit against his tight anus. He gasped and looked over his shoulder at her.</p><p>“Please! I...I’ve never had anything more than a tongue back there…” She just smiled at him, placed a hand on his hip to steady him, and slowly pushed her finger in. His ears and tail shot up, soft fur bristling at the sensation. He groaned again as he felt her finger glide across the small nub of his prostate, a little spurt of cum shooting from his cock.</p><p>“My, my, what a sensitive, naughty boy you are.” She laughed as she spoke, her free hand going to his cock, pulling on the chain there gently. The finger inside him continued to rub and push on his prostate, and he felt that expand and grow more sensitive, the feeling overwhelming him.</p><p>“I’m gonna...Gonna…”</p><p>She smiled at him sweetly and grabbed the base of his cock hard, cutting off his ability to cum. She continued to milk his prostate, every touch growing more pleasurable as the bulb expanded to thrice its original size. She cooed at the look of agonized lust on his face after his ruined orgasm, pulling her finger from his hole with a wet sound. She placed the digit on his puffy lower lip and he looked at her shamefully.</p><p>“Go on, clean your mistress of your mess.” Slowly, he obeyed, licking and sucking her finger reluctantly. Every rub against his lips and tongue sent pleasurable shocks through his small frame. Soon he was sucking her finger like it was his favorite treat, and he groaned when she pulled it from his lips with a pop.</p><p>“Slaves, please put your new sister up against the wall. Arms up, legs out, and no gag, please.” As they bound him in place, he craned his neck trying to see what Reminia was up to. From a box she pulled a few small metal weights with hooks attached, as well as a long leather coil. He shivered as he felt her hook the weights into the chain on his cock, which dragged it down so it was pointed at the ground, proudly on display from behind. She frowned at the amount of precum dripping out, and quickly fetched something else. A cockring. Before he could voice his displeasure he gasped as it snapped into place, painfully stopping his leaking. </p><p>She nodded at her handiwork and stood, daintily dusting her hands before taking up her whip. It’s length uncoiled, slapping into the hard ground with an intimidating sound, and she reveled in the look of fear on Tilmen’s effeminated face. “Now, dear,” she said cooly as she reared the whip back. “Do let me know when it’s too much.”</p><p>The world went red as she cracked the whip across his sack with expert precision. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a whimper. Before he could beg her to stop, another crack sounded across his cushy ass. He whimpered again, clutching at the ropes binding his wrists.</p><p>“Ma’am, ple-” He was cut off by another whip, this one to the back.</p><p>“You will call me mistress.” </p><p>He panted, suspended by his trembling, bound arms. The pain was still shooting around his aching body. He shuddered as he felt the cool leather gently stroke the welt on his back, and he gave a soothed sigh at the treatment. “Perhaps a bit too much for a first-timer. Girls, I want him bent over, arms bound at the wrists in front of him. And get him prepped for some fun. And get a gag in him this time.”</p><p>The slaves jumped to obey their mistress, carefully undoing the restraints at his wrists and ankles, supporting him when he collapsed atop them. The quickly brought him around to a waist high, cushioned support, laying his belly across it. They clicked his ankles into shackles at the foot of the stockade-like device before flipping the upper part down, securing his waist in place. They carefully bound his hands in front of him, and he pulled them to his chest. One of the maidens produced a small metal ball with straps on either side. He shook his head and closed his mouth, but a harsh smack to the ass from his mistress had him sheepishly opening again. The slave pushed the gag in, making him squirm at it’s cold sensation on his lips and tongue. Behind, another girl squirted a liberal coating of lube onto his virginal ass, making him gasp as the cool gel slathered his crack. </p><p>She wasted no time in gathering a dollop on her fingertip and pressing it incessantly against his clenching ring. Despite his best efforts, her narrow finger was too slippery, and he groaned as he felt it slide home, the cold lube sending a strange sensation through his body. He moaned as her finger slid over his prostate, hips jerking manically as he tried, and failed to orgasm, leaving him a panting mess. The slave ignored his reaction, continuing to spread the lube through his ass. She pulled out momentarily to gather more before returning to her duties to the queen.</p><p>The queen, for her part, had pulled a thick string with five rocks attached to it. The rocks were smooth but bumpy and not perfectly round. The bottom most one was around an inch wide, while the last one, right before a loop in the string, was three inches in diameter. She flicked each stone gently, and it responded to her magic with a buzz, each one starting to vibrate lowly. She hung the contraption before Tilmen, who stared at it with wide eyes, trying desperately to cum from the sensations of a single finger in his ass. </p><p>She smiled sweetly down at him before going around behind and gently shooing her kneeling slave out of the way. “Are you ready, girl?” She asked, all sugar. She laughed as he violently shook his head, whining and biting around his gag. He only thrashed harder as she began to push the first bead in, and he froze completely as it popped in, buzzing lightly against his oversensitive prostate. She giggled as he shrieked in pained frustration at another denied orgasm, his hips now bucking up and down. She released the string, and let the remaining beads hang and flap against his nuts and cock, buzzing pleasantly against his piercings. She pulled a paddle from a nearby box and began to gently rub its smooth wood against his plush rump, enjoying the way the now cushy flesh their gave. </p><p>“Beg me not to put any more inside you.” She brought the paddle down on him harshly, causing him to buck his hips at another orgasm. She hooked a hand through the ring in his hair and kept paddling his ass, marveling at how cushy and sensitive she had made it. Soon, she could see it burning red through his midnight fur. She finally paused her abuse and Tilmet groaned in appreciation, shaking in his binds. She beckoned two sluts over, and they quickly brought a jar of salve with them. At a terse word, they began to apply the soothing paste to his beaten ass, immediately repairing the damage from the queen’s ‘play’. </p><p>He groaned his appreciation around his gag.</p><p>His spine quickly stiffened as he felt the queen tug gently on the rock lodged up his ass. She pulled it halfway out before giving him a harsh spank, making him clench reflexively and draw it back in. She repeated that process a couple times before taking the second rock, this one an inch and a half wide. and pressing it against his considerably loosened pucker. With almost no effort, she pushed that one inside, causing him to moan loudly around his gag, unable to deny the way they buzzed on his overactive prostate. </p><p>She turned to one of her slaves. “You, tease her clit. Don’t suck it, just lick the tip or something.” The girl jumped to her duty, kneeling under the bound prince and getting to work for her queen. She gently tugged at the weights on his chain and ran her tongue through the cleft on the head of his cock, her hands running with featherlight touches along his length. </p><p>The queen waited until he was fully relaxed before popping the third stone, two inches wide, into his ass. He bucked his hips, trying to plunge himself into the throat below, but she just moved with him, keeping him on the edge of her lips, relentless in her loyalty to the queen. He moaned hollowly as Reminia began to lay into his ass again, the harsh slaps echoing off the walls.</p><p>By the time she stopped this time, his tail was straight up, cushy ass on full display for her to better beat. Below, the slave’s face was utterly coated from his throbbing, drooling cock, looking like it may burst at any moment. He barely reacted as they again coated his bleeding buttocks with their healing salve, tail wagging slowly and ears back. Once they were done and out of the way the queen was behind him again, and quickly stuffed the fourth, two and a half inch, stone into his bowls. She placed a hand gently on his belly as she finished with the three inch rock, pushing it slowly into his guts. She spanked him, causing him to squeeze it back out, and repeated the process a few more times, enjoying the way he twitched and writhed with pained pleasure. Finally, she allowed it to slip in, giving the small loop at the end of the string an experimental tug. The rocks strained against his loosened ass, but another swat to the ass ensured that they went nowhere. </p><p>“Bálormr will be finishing with your pathetic army soon. Shall I get you ready?”</p><p>A few minutes later and she had him on his back on a table. His arms were pulled up over his head and back, wrists bound to a ring on the table. His head was laid in queen Reminia’s lap. His long legs were tied at the knees to two posts on either side of the table, ensuring he was spread wide, his swollen cock on clear display, along with his buzzing hole, the string dangling from it vibrating slightly. His stomach had a few lumps in it, which the queen was absently petting as she waited for her favorite subject to return. It wasn’t long before they could hear the rumbling of his heavy steps. The curtain over the doorway slapped open, and the dragon god stood, panting in the doorway. He was much larger than usual, over thirteen feet tall, and covered head to toe in blood and gore, a couple small scratches on his frame. His eyes were vacant, lost in his godly bloodlust. She beckoned him closer, and he shambled over like a zombie.</p><p>She popped the ball out of Tilmen’s gag, leaving him with just the ring. She idly placed a couple fingers in his panting maw, stroking his tongue and making him groan, his cock drooling a constant string of pre onto his stomach. The terrible lizard had to duck his way into the back room with them, displacing a few slaves as he did, but he made it. Tilmen could barely recognize the man through his tortured, lusty haze. With a hand motion, the string from his ass gained tension, slowly pulling the largest rock against his tightened ring. He moaned but offered no resistance to the stone, quivering as it pulled the next one over his prostate. After an eternity, all the stones were out, and Tilmen had tried and failed to cum another four times. If he could focus, he would have seen Bálormr’s bloodsoaked cock rising to full mast. </p><p>“Now, girl,” the queen began softly. “I’m going to cast a spell.” As she spoke, she began to gently run her fingers over his turgid shaft. It was large on his small frame, but paled before the half-dragon before him. “Every time you orgasm, your penis is going to shrink. I’m going to take the ring off, now.” A soft click ran through the room as she did as promised, a rush of backed up cum spurting weakly from his cock. He looked at her plaintively, shaking his head, whining. “Now, now, you’re the one who attacked me, right? It’s only fitting that you get punished appropriately.” She gently stroked his soft hair as she spoke, her royal pussy twitching at the look of horror and lust on his face. </p><p>Bálormr wasted no time in lining his beastly cock with the little jackal’s hole. The little man writhed and struggled, trying to get away, until the monstrous warrior began to sheath his sweltering cock in Tilmen’s lightly gaped ass, the blood of those fallen acting as another layer of lube. As he worked the head inside, Tilmen was looking at Reminia, desperately keeping himself in check. He lost all control, however, when Bálormr slammed the nearly two feet of his cock into his colon. The dog boy screeched as he came, his tortured cock spraying cum all over his dark fur. Reminia daintily grasped his shrinking cock and angled it as his face, and he was forced to drink the thick load before it drowned him. More than a little of the thick stuff landed on the queen, but she didn’t seem to mind, gently stroking him to milk more. Soon, the geyser died down, leaving the jackal panting, his face and torso coated in his own spunk. He let out a quiet sob as his cock settled at less than half of its original size, his balls little more than beans pulled tight against him.</p><p>Reminia carefully gathered what had landed on her onto her fingers and pushed them into his gasping mouth, forcing him to taste more of himself. Bálormr didn’t give him time to rest, however, and began to full his fat cock from its holster, pulling about halfway out before slamming home again, driving another orgasm from the shaking prince. The beast grabbed his toy by the hips and let loose, fucking him with wild abandon. Every thrust pushed another unwanted orgasm from the man, his cock slowly shrinking with every pained spurt. </p><p>The queen carefully extracted herself from under Tilmen’s head, circling around behind Bálormr and giving him an affectionate slap on the rear, spurning the rutting god on. She ran her hand over his hard, muscly ass and briefly considered doing to him what she had done to Tilmen. It wasn’t a real idea, though. Bálormr was far, far too powerful for that. A clatter drew her attention back to her project.</p><p>His chain and weights had fallen on the table, and a quick glance at his crotch confirmed that the dragon had fucked his cock away, leaving him with a smooth, feminine mound. Tilmen was looking at her with pleading eyes. She sauntered over to him, lips curled into a dark smile at his predicament. Her hand tweaked one of his nipples. “What’s the matter girl? Can’t cum anymore?” He answered only with a keening wail. An idea popped into her head. “I wonder how many of my horde your men killed, hmm? A dozen? A hundred? A thousand? That blood is on your hands. You owe me.” She gripped his neck as she spoke, making him gasp for breath. “So here’s the deal, Tilma. I’m going to gift you a beautiful pussy, befitting your royal heritage, and you’re only going to cum when someone or something breeds you. I will be kind, and allow your first child to be by Bálormr here, but after that? I am going to throw you to the pits and forget about you while the horde uses your new body to replace what was lost. Deal, Tilma?”</p><p>Her hand was rubbing at where his new cunt would be, teasing the sensitive flesh. But now he didn’t have a way to orgasm, and his lust was just rising, with no upper threshold in sight. She gently tugged the gag from his mouth.</p><p>“Ye-e-e-essss.” He lolled out as Bálormr continued to ream him, every thrust pushing against his lungs. She smiled and slithered out of her dress, bearing her naked form to the room. Bálormr’s tongue rolled from his mouth at the sight of her voluptuous, overly sexed form.</p><p>She was seven feet tall, and every inch of her dripped sex. She was the goddess of sadism, subjugation, and fertility, after all. Her hips were wide enough to be plowed by an ogre and then give him a child. Her tits were round, spongy, and impossibly large. Even though they were F-cups, they still resisted gravity, jiggling and bouncing with every motion, now freed from her dress. Her puffy nipples were quarter sized, pointing accusingly at Tilma in the goddess’ lust. Her ass was nearly the same, soft and massive, while still not sagging. Her flesh was creamy, so pale her blue veins were visible underneath the skin. Her pitch black hair was nearly floor length when she let it out, but was usually kept in a stylish updo. Her plump lips were painted black, and usually twisted in a small, knowing smile. Her wide eyes were two emerald pools, lit with a depthless lust, reigned in at all moments by her iron will.</p><p>She hiked herself up onto the table, kneeling over Tilma’s face, lowering herself until her muff was pressed against his sensitive lips. He moaned into her, her juices surprisingly sweet and sour. </p><p>“Then drink deep of me, and become a tool for breeding.” She was panting with lust now too, gasping as his long tongue obediently probed into her. She rewarded him with a hard twist of his nipple, enjoying the way he shouted into her pussy. After all this, she was close to orgasm herself, and it wasn’t long until the boy, spurred on by Bálormr pounding away at his hole, brought her to orgasm.</p><p>She threw her head back and shouted, letting her regal pussy gush onto the jackal’s face. She dragged herself off quickly, eager to watch the transformation. The princess moaned as her small breasts expanded, stopping around a D-cup, her nipples already beginning to leak milk in preparation of her duty to the queen. Her face went even more feminine, voice rising several octaves as her vocal chords shrunk. Tilma’s lips were even plumper, shining in the dim light. Below, her hips widened again, thighs thickening as her ass grew into a matronly shape, perfect for birthing and fucking. Reminia’s eyes glittered as the dog girl’s stomach twisted, making room for her new womb. The girl gasped as a small slit appeared where her cock once was, slowly expanding into a small, pink pussy. </p><p>Immediately, a huge gush of cum washed out of it in preparation for her breeding. She groaned in frustration. Despite the flush of fluids, she still hadn’t cum. She turned to Reminia pleadingly, unable to form words or thoughts under Bálormr’s anal assault. He didn’t even seem to notice the new hole, animalistic mind too focused on plowing the current one. </p><p>“Dear, I told you. You will orgasm when performing your duties. That is; one orgasm per successful impregnation, and another for a successful birth. That was the deal.”</p><p>The jackal woman whined at that, cunt wringing desperately.</p><p>Reminia smacked the huge reptilian upside the head. “Hey, wrong hole, darling. I’m sure you will like her new one much better.”<br/>
He grunted at her, but did as he was bid. He pulled his bumpy cock from the gaping hole, thoroughly coated in blood, lube, and precum. He wasted no time in slamming it into her tiny, virginal cunt, making her howl in pain. She thrashed and writhed against her bonds, trying desperately to escape the painful, alien sensation. Even still, she couldn’t deny her pleasure at the prospect of fulfilling her life's only remaining purpose. Bálormr paid no mind to the girl’s pain or pleasure, rutting against her like a beast. His cockhead constantly slammed against the upper wall of her womb, making fireworks go off behind her eyes. Reminia watched the jackal’s face closely.</p><p>She began to rock her hips in obedience to Bálormr’s thrusts, her screams softening as pleasure overtook her mind again. Her tongue lolled from her mouth, and Reminia stroked the sensitive organ, causing the girl to moan. </p><p>Tilma could feel her pleasure mounting with his, rising higher and higher as he grew closer to orgasm. Her toes curled and she clawed at her bonds, desperate to be set over the edge again, to cum again. He didn’t care, only knowing that his nuts were tightening, ready to paint his slut’s insides white.<br/>
The queen leaned close. “He’s almost there, girl. Ready?” Tilma was too fucked silly to even figure out what Reminia was saying, let alone formulate a response. Instead she whined, eyes vacant in her desire for release. The queen ran a hand along the girl’s cock-bulging belly, magic sparking from her fingertips. </p><p>The dog girl’s eyes shot open and her mouth hung open in shock the next time Bálormr rammed into her guts. She could feel everything inside her, every last sensation. Every bulb and nub on his cock sent an individual shock through her system, and she could feel the way her obliterated cervix sucked loosley at every one of them. His bumpy head pushing into her guts was too much, but the broken girl still couldn’t cum. Not without him filling her.<br/>
His clawed hands seized her hips and held her still, and she gasped as she felt his knot lock into her tiny pussy lips. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his already massive cock expand farther as a bulge of cum worked its way towards her womb. Her head dropped back as it squeezed through her new cervix. Reminia grasped her by the hair and forced her to look at her, reveling in the absolutely broken girl dangling from her hand. The queen joined her subjects in orgasm as Bálormr’s first jet of cum impregnated Tilma, finally allowing her to orgasm as her tight belly inflated, milk spraying from her tits as every muscle in her body contracted. One of the queens slut’s was desperately lapping at her clit, making sure to elongate her mistress’ pleasure as long as possible.<br/>
The dragon continued to pump away into the already pregnant girl, filling her with gallon after gallon of potent, sticky cum. Every part of her body twitched, head still held in place by Reminia’s grip on her hair. The queen released her, and she collapsed in the wake of the most powerful orgasm she would ever experience. Bálormr stood panting, his knot ensuring that not even a drop was wasted from her tight cunt, her belly pushing against her legs and breasts, pinning her in place. The queen hauled herself over the spaced out slut, staring down into her golden eyes.</p><p>“Thank me, Tilma,” she ordered.</p><p>“Tha-thank you, mistress,” she replied, shivering at her own submission, eyes glazed and relaxed, finally. </p><p>A few hours later, Horace flung the little slut into the pits. She landed in a heap, Bálormr’s cum still leaking from her new, already broken-in hole. But the horde didn’t care that she was already pregnant. They loomed over her, slavering and howling in violent excitement. As they descended on her sweet body, she knew. She was going to spend the rest of her life as a breeding toy for these monsters, and she couldn’t be any more excited to get started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>